Meeting the Avengers
by lovestowrite1998
Summary: After Civil War the Avengers are on the run from the government and a lot of things crosses their pads, also this mysterious girl. What is she hiding? Abby is not a normal girl nor she has a normal life compared to her peers, but things can always get crazier.
1. Chapter 1

**Meeting the Avengers**

_Captain America and his team are on the run form the government and are hiding in Minneapolis. This story is set after the events of civil war and follows a girl named Abby who meets captain America and Black Widow by chance._

_I am originally not from an English country, so it can be that the grammar or words are spelled incorrectly. Thereby this is my first fanfiction on this account, I hope you like this story and enjoy reading it!_

_**I do not own Marvel**_

**Chapter 1: **

The supermarket is almost entirely empty. Abby sighs, it is a lot harder to steal when the only people in the market are the boss and a few customers. She walks through the aisles and looks to the food. A lot of the packages are too big to grab, it would be obvious and everybody would notice that her pockets would be full of stolen things. The candy - and muesli bars would fit and are quite tasty as well. Besides what choice does she even have, she has to eat something her stomach is rumbling all day. Quick she grabs some of them and hides them in her hoodie. Like nothing happened Abby walks further through the shop. When the fruit department shows up she stands still before some apples. Water runs into her mouth, she really wants to bite in one of those.

'What are you doing?' She almost gets a heart attack and quickly looks over her shoulder. There is a tall, muscular man standing next to her. Abby realizes that it is Captain America, but she hides her amazement. 'Sorry, what?' She asks him.

'What do you think you are doing?' He repeats.

'I'm shopping...' She looks away.

'Stealing you mean.'

Her heart rate is getting higher. 'No I'm not.' She lies.

'I saw you take those muesli bars.'

'Sorry, but why is that your problem?' She falls out. 'And besides I'm going to pay for those.'

'Yeah sure you are,' he shrugs.

'Hey is something going on?' A woman walks to them. Apparently are all the avengers are shopping in this grocery store in Minneapolis, but luckily it isn't the shopkeeper.

'I don't know... is it?' Cap still stairs at her.

'No, so far I know there isn't.'

'Guess I'm calling the police than.'

'Well do your best,' she is getting angry and that is exactly what better cannot happen. 'Than you can you turn yourself in too.' She hates herself for saying such brutal things to her hero, but it just slipped out.

'True that Cap,' says Black Widow slightly amused.

The man sighs. 'Good point, but I can tell the shopkeeper that you are steeling, or do you still intend to pay for those bars?'

Abby feels herself shaking, they don't see it but she feels it and suddenly it brings her on an idea to make it work as an advantage. 'No I won't.' She quickly says and bows to the ground. When her hand touches the floor tiles the building starts to shake like a straw. 'Wo-ow, w-hat...' Cap and Widow have to find something to hold on to because of the trembling. Abby quickly grabs an apple and runs through the door. When she is outside the supermarket she knows the shaking will stop immediately and as fast as she can she runs away. She doesn't stop until she is safely in her house with the door locked. For just a moment she catches her breath and then she bites in the apple. The flavor is sour and tickles her tongue, but so delicious. The apple is the first thing she had eaten in two days and within a minute it has already disappeared in her stomach. After the apple she starts eating the muesli bars, but the candy bars Abby saves for later. She dumps the papers in a garbage bag and walks to her bed. Her bed is in a really bad shape but it is better than nothing, further the house is empty. Well there is a small kitchen, but it doesn't really work or you want to be gassed and there is a tap but the water is quite dirty. The only positive thing besides her bed is the toilet. She had known worse places than this squatting house, like the street. Abby rills when she thinks back to the winters when she was living on the street, but also the house she's living in now is not really warm in winters. Actually it don't even differ so much of she lives on the street or in this house, she has to do the same things to survive. But still a roof upon you is better than not.

Suddenly a noise penetrates her ears and the next moment a woman with short red hair is standing in front of her. 'What the... How did you...' Abby doesn't finish her sentence, because Black Widow interrupts.

'What happened back there in that supermarket?'

'I don't know, a little earthquake i suppose,' She shrugs. _Why did she follow me? _Abby thinks.

'Yeah sure, well i don't believe you, earthquakes don't happen here very often.'

'Well what would it be otherwise?'

'You tell me,' she stands there with crossed arms leaning against the door frame, waiting for an answer, but Abby shuts her mouth. She may be an avenger that does not mean she has to trust her.

'You are not going to tell me?' It is a question, but Abby aspects some kind of threat following, she is Black Widow after all.

'Fine, it's your choice.' The threat stays out and Black Widow walks to the door and unlocks it. Before she walks through the doorway she says: 'I know you have abilities.' After saying that she disappears. Abby blinks. _What did just happen?_ She walks towards the door to lock it again. A small cart is lying on the ground, there is an address and a small text written on it. 'If you change your mind, find us here,' Abby reads out loud.


	2. Chapter 2

_This chapter starts were the events of the last chapter have ended._

**Chapter 2**

_What should I do... _Abby thinks while she is lying on her bed and staring to the ceiling. She barely slept last night because her mind couldn't stop thinking. On the one hand she has nothing to lose but on the other she is kind of afraid. _Maybe they called the police and it's a trap_, she speculates, but why would they. They are fugitives. She sights and stands up. Her backpack is always packed in case she has to go away fast. Only the two books, a sketchbook and a roman that are lying next to her aren't stored yet. She pushes them into the backpack, zips it up and throws the bag on her back. _I can at least look were they are staying._ She walks through the door and let her gaze glide through the room once more, knowing she probably won't come back.

Abby walks through the city. The skyscrapers wrap her in the shade. It is raining a little and the wind blows through her hair. She looks at the address on the small paper. It is a motel in the south of Minneapolis. It is quite a long walk, but she has no hurry. When she is coming closer to the motel she slows down. She doesn't want to be seen directly so she carefully approaches the parking lot. Because of the cold and rainy autumn day nobody is out on the street. _What now?_ Abby thinks while she stands in the shadow of the motel leaning against the wall. A dumpster stands next to her and it smells awful, but at least they won't see her directly. The motel looks old and in bad repair. "Is this really the right address?" Abby wonders.

"You came." Abby scares up and turns around quickly. "Y-yeah," she stammers, not sure what to say. Black Widow grins, "You don't have to hide behind a dumpster, we're not going to kill you."

"No... Of course not," Abby laughs awkwardly. _What was she thinking?_ With a little blush on her cheeks she follows Black Widow. The building looks less bad from the inside and the red carpet gives a nice vibe.

"So why did you came?" Black Widow takes off her cap of her grey vest and looks at her.

"I don't really know, just curious I suppose," Abby shrugs.

"Still not wanting to talk about your abilities."

"I don't... I'm not special..." She whispers back while she glairs to the ground.

"Well, why are you here than?" She crosses her arms and stands in front of her.

"I just said..." Abby Sputters.

"If you have no abilities we can't help you, so..."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that you maybe should leave than," she says calmly after saying that she turns around immediately and walks further.

"What? No wait!" Abby knows she is playing with her, but she also knows that she will let her leave behind. So she has no choice other than to tell the woman what she can do.

Abby sighs loudly. "I... I have abilities, but I can't control them."

"So the shaking it was you then?" Black Widow stops and turns to her.

"Yes I did that."

"That's pretty cool then."

Abby shrugs her shoulders. "I think it quite annoying," she murmurs.

"I'm Natasha by the way," she sticks out her hand. Abby takes it. "Abby."

"Come I introduce you to the others."

"Wait..." She bites her lip. "Why are you doing this?"

"It seemed like you could use some help and I think if you control your powers you could be useful for the team."

Abby laughs, "useful? How? You are the Avengers, you don't need a girl who can't control her powers."

"In that case let just say that I wanted to help you."

Abby wants to ask again why, but swallows the question and instead she says: "Thanks."

"Come, I'll introduce you to the others."

* * *

They walk in a room with two beds, a girl with long red hair is lying on top of one of the beds while reading a magazine. "Wanda," I want to introduce you to someone," Natasha says. Wanda looks up and is surprised to see her. "Oh, okay. Hi."

Abby raises her hand and smiles back at her. "Hi."

"This is Abby, she is coming with us."

"Oh, uh... I don't want to be rude, but why?" Wanda asks carefully. Abby looks at Black Widow, waiting for her to say something.

"Who is coming with us?" A man walks through the door next to the bed and Abby sees that another room is connected to the room she is standing in. Falcon is followed by Captain America.

"The girl from the store?" Cap asks also surprised.

"You know each other?" Falcon says.

"Yes we met the other day..." The way the Captain is looking at her makes her look away. "Why are you here?" It sounds not super evil, but still the undertone is set.

"She is coming with us," Natasha says firm.

"Sounds like you've already decided." Captain America stairs at the blond haired woman.

"Actually I did yes."

"Why is this girl coming with us? As far as we know she could be a spy for the government, no offence," says Falcon.

"I'm not a spy," interrupts Abby the discussion.

"Great, I'm Sam by the way."

"Abby, Hi-i," she feels incredibly awkward on the moment. Not knowing were the conversation goes to.

"How many times did you steal?" Cap asks suddenly.

"I-I... I'm sorry."

"Steve please, she had a good reason for that."

"That will not automatically say that stealing is good..."

"You stool a car when we chased Bucky down, remember."

"We borrowed it," he opposes.

Natasha rolls with her eyes. "Did you return it?"

"Yes, in fact I did."

"Guys, she is gone," Wanda says suddenly.

Abby can't help it, but for one moment she thought she would be wanted and yet again she is wrong. She rubs her eyes. _I can't cry about this, I know this would happen._ She sighs deeply and walks out of the motel.

* * *

_Steve's perspective:_

"She had a good reason to steel, though, but she won't tell you," Natasha says angrily.

"What reason than?"

"I have seen how she lives, she has no money. She just had to steal, otherwise she probably had nothing to eat."

Steve is quiet for a moment. He know how hard life can be if you are alone at such a young age. Suddenly he feels guilty about his behavior. "She has no family, has she?"

Natasha shakes her head. "I don't think she has, and besides she has powers. That shaking was indeed caused by her hands."

"I've to go." _Why did I have to be such an asshole... _He storms out the chamber and runs outside. Just on time because he can just see Abby disappearing around the corner. He runs after her and within seconds he caught up with her. "Wait!"

The girl stops and turns around, she is clearly amazed to see him.

"Sorry I had no idea..."

"You thought I was stealing for fun," she says. Her gaze is hard but her eyes show emotion.

"I did, it was wrong of me to think that. So if you want to stay that is ok."

"I..." She doesn't finish her sentence.

"If you have abilities we can help you."

The girl nods slowly and thinks about it. "I'm Abby by the way," She finally says with a relived smile on her face. Steve sighs lightly from relive. Natasha would have killed him if Abby would have refused because of him. "Steve Rogers, nice to meet you."


	3. Chapter 3

The third chapter is mainly a conversation between Wanda and Abby, because I like writing dialogues :) In the next chapters there will be more action.

**Chapter 3:**

"So Canada?" Abby asks. She is sitting in the motel room on one of the beds. They have placed an extra bed on the chamber for her. Even it is already three days that she is staying with the Avengers, still it is really weird to sleep in the same room as the people she never thought she would ever met. But being with them feels also kind of good, like it was meant that she would meet them and accepted her. Still Abby feels sort of a loner, she always has been, or at least since the accident... She doesn't mind, but sometimes she wishes that she had the ability to comfort people, to be normal and more social and having loads of friends to spend time with doing nice things.

Wanda says something. On the moment Abby is alone with Scarlet Witch. Natasha, Sam and Steve are in the city doing some shopping for their travel.

"Huh?" Abby shakes her head to lose her thoughts. "Sorry I didn't hear you.'

"I answered your question. That the plan is travelling to Canada."

"Oh Yeah... But then what? I mean what do you do as fugitive?" Abby asks further.

"Actually not much," Wanda grins. "We are surviving and trying to not get caught. As long as we are in America the government will try to chase us down, but if we not in this country they can't do us harm."

"Quite shitty that you are in that position now."

'Yeah, but we did choose for this ourselves."

"How was it like living at the Avengers compound?" Abby switches from subject, she has been so curious about the Avengers compound, that it is actually peculiar she didn't ask it before. She always wondered how the superheroes would live and somewhere she couldn't even imagine that they had difficulties, but now she knows better. _Of course they have, they are human too,_ she corrects herself in her mind. _I really need to stop thinking_, Abby thinks if she again didn't catch what Wanda is saying.

"Where are you with your mind?" Wanda asks her when Abby apologizes once again.

"I still can't believe that this is really happening." Abby is silent for a moment. "I just had no place to go for a long time and this just feels good... Besides that I also like to overthink things and then I get somewhat lost in my thoughts," Abby smiles.

"I do know how it feels to be alone... After my brother..." Wanda stops talking and sighs. Abby looks at her, but doesn't say anything. She doesn't know what to say and it is on Wanda to tell her what happened, she won't push.

"I really enjoyed staying at the Avengers compound, it just felt like a home," Wanda says while staring off into space. Her eyes are field with sadness.

"It must been really tuff to leave the others behind..."

"Yes it was, I do miss them and I regret that the fight happened. But I also understand Tony... Vision had not really a choice to stay with him I think," she mumbles to herself.

"Who is Vision? Is that the guy with the cape and red looking face?" She remembers seeing him on a video about the battle of Sokovia.

"Yes that's him, although he looks more human now. He is a good friend of mine." Wanda looks on her phone. "When is the rest coming back?" She sighs.

"I don't know, probably soon." Abby walks to the window and watches the rain falling down on the street. Three people are walking to the Motel. They don't have an umbrella and their face is covered under their hoodies. They carry two big bags filled with stuff, that Abby cannot see. "There they are!" She says to Wanda.

* * *

"Hey we are back!" Natasha says when she walks through the door. "Are you ready to go?"

Wanda looks up from her phone. "Right now?"

"Yeah we've got food for on the road and a car of course." Abby wonders where the car is, because she didn't see one. But she decides not to ask, she will find it out soon anyway.

"We can't stay here so much longer, some people recognized us, so it won't take long that the police starts investigating, so pack your stuff," Steve commands.

"Yes boss," Sam says playful.

Abby smiles at Sams commentary, her stuff is already packed, in fact she never packed it out, so she waits until the rest is ready. That doesn't take long and within ten minutes they are ready to go. "I take the front seat!" Sams says quickly when they arrive at the car. Natasha turns her eyes. "Childish man," she mumbles.

The hired car is a black minibus and it has a small trunk. The minibus has six chairs in three rows. Steve and Sam are sitting in the front, while Natasha takes a seat behind Steve and Wanda wants to sit in the last row in the back. Abby decides to sit next to Black Widow, so everybody has quite a lot of space around them. The suitcases and bags are crammed in the trunk.

Steve drives away from the motel and rides to the highway. The music thumps through the car and Sam is humming the melodies of the classics songs. Abby looks outside and watches to the nature that flashes past the window. Her lips form a smile, she is happy to be here and it doesn't matter what she will phase because she chose this path.


End file.
